Stay Away!
by phantomworks
Summary: Yami is just your *normal* delivery man on his daily route when he drops off packages to a new customer. Who is this mysterious person and why do they only want girls to give them boxes?


Phantomworks: I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 1

"Yami, Mitsu is out sick today so you'll have to take her list." The manager handed off a clip-board to a tri-color haired man. Shoving blonde bangs out of his face, the man narrowed his crimson eyes in doubt.

"You do realize that I have my _own_ list to take care of." He noted.

"It's only half her list and I'm the one signing your pay check." The man grumbled, taking a clip-board of his own. He did have a point and besides, it wasn't _that_ many people. Flipping though the lists, Yami walked to his car, planning out his route accordingly. He had had all the names at least once –maybe twice before. Except one.

_Yugi Mutou? Must be a new customer._ Yami thought as he climbed into the UPS (I don't own it) truck already filled with cargo. _I'll get him last then so I can meet him._

~Couple hours later~

Pulling up outside of the house of Yugi Mutou, Yami jumped out of his truck. This was the last delivery of the day so as soon as it was checked off his list; Yami was free to go home. Home with warm blankets and hot chocolate –winter always got the better of him. Ringing the door bell, Yami waited patiently for 'Yugi' to open the door. He thought he heard some very very light footsteps… maybe, before he heard a little squeak and seven locks unlock…

Or were they _being_ locked?

Impatient, he knocked on the door, "excuse me? Your packages are here."

"G-go away!" he heard a terrified voice shriek. Terrified? What was there to be scared of? He was just a delivery man. Spying one of those peep holes that hotel rooms always had, Yami wondered briefly if the other had seen his red eyes and thought him to be a demon. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You need these packages and I need them signed for. So if you could just come out, we could-"

"NO!"

"… Excuse me?" Raising a delicate eyebrow, Yami wondered if he had heard him right. "No?"

"That's… that's right." Came the close-to-tears voice on the other side of the door. What had he done now?

"No… and why, pray-tell, not?"

"Be-because… you're not a girl!"

Narrowing his eyes, Yami was beginning to think that there was something seriously wrong with this person or they were an overly dramatic pervert. "Of course I'm not. Why would I be?"

"I asked for only girls to be sent to deliver my packages! I'm not opening the door for you!"

"Look, can you just sign for these so that I can go home? You would've had a girl named Mitsu today, but she's out sick. I'm only taking her place for today so get off your high horse and _**sign for these!**_" Yami practically growled. He thought he might have been a little hard on the guy since now he heard sobbing from beyond the door. But **** it! He was freezing! His teeth were chattering and he was shivering despite the three layers of clothing he wore.

"Okay." Yami mentally sighed in relief at the affirmative. There was a blur and a delayed sound of the door opening while it closed again. Yami looked down to see the clipboard had magically vanished from his hands.

"Wha-? Where did it-?" he heard a swish sound at his feet and he looked down. The clipboard was on the ground. Did he drop it? Picking it up, he found that it have been completely filled out and signed. Blinking in surprise, he voiced one complaint, "Your boxes are still here."

"Leave them. I… I'll get them later." The voice said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked. Hearing a confirmation, Yami shrugged and left the boxes where they sat and took his trolley back to the truck. By the time he had packed his trolley back in its place, climbed into his truck and looked back, the boxes had banished as well. That was fast! There had to have been fifteen boxes!

"Did the house eat them?" Yami wondered as he started his truck. Maybe he should ask the girls at work about it. Whistling a tune, Yami drove his truck back to work and then took his car to his house for some well-deserved hot chocolate.

Phantomworks; okay, can anyone guess where this one's going?

**Alice; you're way too predictable. Of course they can.**

Phantomworks; I wouldn't be too sure. Please review! (^^)


End file.
